Otherworld-Deck Battle
Otherworld-Deck Battle '(異界デッキバトル) is a special way of playing the BS trading card game, where one plays against multiple opponents. The person playing solo uses Otherworld-Deck-exclusive cards. A set of special rules applies on a Otherworld-Deck Battle: Exclusive cards cannot be used freely throughout the game, but only at special timings throughout the game. Below is the set of rules that apply during Otherworld-Deck. Changes to the Game (Some rules mentioned are not confirmed by the officials but recommended in play) 'Winning conditions for the Otherworld-Deck User * All members of the non-Otherworld-Deck team have been defeated due to a deckout or their lives have reached 0. 'Winning conditions for the player(s)' *The Otherworld-Deck User has 0 lives remaining. *Card effects such as The Diva Stage or The Galaxy Expo make all players win. Life *At the start of the game, the Otherworld-Deck player gets 5 lives. The official page and manual point that it is possible to have (amount of players times 5) Lives as well, but on events that rule has not been used. (A recommended amount of lives available should be of players) -1 x5, in order to avoid power overwhelming.) Hand *The Otherworld-Deck User has no cards in their hand. **When effects such as "Return to hand" applies to the Otherworld-Deck player, the targeted card(s) is instead sent face-up to the Removed from Game zone and summoned at the start of the next turn of the Otherworld-Deck player. **Players cannot activate the Burst effects with the requirement: When your opponent increases their hand by their effects. Draw *At the start of the game, instead of four cards, the Otherworld-Deck User draws a card per player its play against. If the amount of Spirits/Ultimates drawn does not equal the amount of players, the user can draw cards once more, equal to the amount of Spirits/Ultimates lacking. If after that there still aren't enough Spirits/Ultimates for each player, drawing does not occur again. *In addition to "Draw Step", for every life the Otherworld-Deck User loses, they draw 1 card from their deck. *Each card drawn should be processed before the next card is drawn. **If a Burst Card is drawn and there already is a set burst, it cannot be set. If it is a Spirit, it is summoned, if it is Magic it is used. *When the amount of Spirit/Ultimate the Otherworld-Deck User controls does not equal the amount of players that it play against, all draws including "Draw Step" and "When the life is reduced" are increased by +1 card. After Drawing *All Spirit/Ultimate cards drawn should be summoned under the following order: #Summon the Spirit/Ultimate card ignoring its Cost/Summon Condition/Tribute #Move 1 core from void to the summoned card. Then, cores from the Reserve are put on it until that Spirit/Ultimate is on its highest level. In case there aren't enough cores for the highest level, put all of them. *On the first turn all (When Summoned/Deployed) effects are ignored. *If a Brave is drawn, it is summoned as a Spirit. *If a Nexus is drawn, it is deployed without core on it. *All Magic cards drawn should be used under the following order: **Ignore the cost of the magic card when used. **If the card is drawn during the Main Step, it is unknown if the Otherworld-Deck User can choose whether to use the Main or Flash effect. (It is recommended that the Main-Effect should be used first.) **It is currently unknown what occurs regarding "Ice Wall" effects of players. (It is recommended that "Ice Wall" effects can negate target spells as usual.) * Re-arrange your Spirits/Ultimates with the priority order mentioned below. This is also the order for them to attack in the Attack Step, by: #The Spirit/Ultimate with the most symbols #The Spirit/Ultimate with the highest BP in their lowest LV. #The Spirit/Ultimate with the highest Cost #The colour of the Spirit/Ultimate in the order of (Red>Purple>Green>White>Yellow>Blue) *After that, move the required amount of cores from reserve to the first Spirit/Ultimate according to the order to reach the highest LV possible. *If there are cores remaining in reserve, then they are moved to the next Spirit/Ultimate in order so it reaches the highest LV possible. If there are cores remaining after all Spirits/Ultimates are at its highest level, then the cores remain in reserve. *If any braves are available on field, then it is brave fused to the first Spirit in order. (Note: The brave conditions must still be followed) Attacking *The Otherworld-Deck User attacks with all Spirits/Ultimates. In situations where attacking won't decrease lives, attacks do not occur. *The priority to attacking players is as follows: #The player with the most lives. #The player with the highest total number of Spirits/Ultimates #The player with the Spirit/Ultimate with the highest BP on their field #The closest player in clockwise direction (aka the leftmost player to the Otherworld-Player). *The above effects are subject to opposition "Can't Attack" or "Life can't be reduced" effects. In that case, the player who has that effect is excluded from the above order of attacking targets. *In cases of a Spirits' effect that forces to target the attack to itself (e.g Revival The ArtifactBeast Sai-Drigan), the affected Spirits' attacking target should change to the player who has the effect. *When your Spirits/Ultimates are destroyed, all cores on them are moved to your reserve. *The effect of "Law Reversal" affects the order of the target player attacking. (i.e. The priority to attacking players is reversed so that "the closest player in clockwise direction" becomes the first priority.) *(To avoid confusion, the Otherworld-Deck player should re-arrange the Spirits/Ultimates in the correct attacking order before entering Attack Step.) Blocking *The Otherworld-Deck player must: **Block attacks of opposing Spirits/Ultimates with Spirits/Ultimate they controls that has a higher BP. If there are multiple Spirits/Ultimates that can block, the Otherworld-Deck player can choose; otherwise, **Block attacks of opposing Spirits/Ultimates with more Symbols than the user currently has lives. Other Changes *"The opponent" effects activate against all players, but "an opposing" effects activates only against the player being attacked. *Only the player being attacked by the Otherworld-Deck User can use Flash Timing. *When the Otherworld-Deck User has 0 cards left in their deck at the Start Step, they continue playing. If there are three or more opposing players, the cards on the trash are shuffled into the deck. *The Otherworld-Deck player is unaffected by effects that target the player, such as Dead End Field and The Olymspia Stadium. *Cards in the trash of the Otherworld-Deck User are unaffected by opposing effects. *The first turn of every player is treated as the first turn", meaning no Core Step and Attack Step. *The Otherworld-Deck User does not have Core Step. *Other players are allowed to see each other's hand cards. Reference Official Tutorial Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wn8lOojx1yI List of Otherworld-Deck Exclusive Cards Category:BSH